


lay me down tonight

by kleine_waldfee



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Feeding, M/M, Mention of alcohol, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Work, seonghwa is an escort, that's it that's the fic, yeosang is his john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleine_waldfee/pseuds/kleine_waldfee
Summary: Yeosang spends his evening at an exclusive establishment where he has a pleasant encounter with Seonghwa.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	lay me down tonight

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by a gossip girl episode. if you know you know.

The lights were dim, glistening diamonds hanging from the chandelier like raindrops, sparkling like rainbows whenever the light hit right. 

Yeosang sighed as he dreamily stared at the ceiling. He twisted his wrist, making the amber liquid in his short glass slosh. The couple sitting next to him on the velvet couch had started making out quite lewdly within the past couple of minutes. Yeosang couldn't tell how long it had been. Time never felt real in a place like this. The only thing that mattered here was pleasure.

The sounds of kissing, he had been able to ignore, but when a breathy moan left the lips of the escort sitting beside him, he couldn't help but turn his head to look. She was dressed in a skimpy set of white underwear, the lace barely hiding anything, and the man was in a stiff suit that looked much like Yeosang's. He had one hand inside the woman's panties and Yeosang noticed her spreading her legs a bit more to give him better access. One of her hands was massaging the front of his slacks while the other rested on his shoulder. The man then proceeded to push the fabric covering her breast to the side with his free hand, breaking their kiss in order to bury his face in her chest and lick her exposed nipple. 

The sight and the sounds of the two getting it on right beside Yeosang admittedly made him twitch in his pants. He knew he would get hard in no time if he remained here. Not that that would be a problem. Nobody who went to this kind of event had a problem with watching or being watched. After all, that was half of the fun.

However, Yeosang was not in the mood to watch without the prospect of joining in on the fun and he wasn't particularly interested in asking to join them for a threesome, so he nipped at his glass one last time before he set it down on the low mahogany table in front of the couch. He didn't want to get drunk—no, he was here to look for an entirely different sort of bliss. 

Yeosang got up and left the secluded room. He was pretty sure the pair hadn't even noticed. That’s how he ended up wandering through the hallway, the marble floor polished so thoroughly he was sure he’d be able to see his own reflection if he looked close enough. He saw two women in classy dresses making out in the hallway before he entered another room, which appeared to be some type of library, with shelves that reached the ceiling and were filled with an abundance of books bound in leather. There was a settee, two plush chairs on either side of it to create a semi-circle and a coffee table with a plate of fruit in front of it. The armchairs on one side were taken by two men who had a passionate discussion about the stock market. 

They weren’t what caught Yeosang’s attention, though. 

A male escort was sitting on the settee, staring at the opposite wall in apparent disinterest. However, Yeosang noticed the way the corners of his mouth turned up mirthfully when one of the men got a little bit too heated while presenting arguments in favour of his opinion. He was stunning. His hair was dyed a dirty blonde and swept to the side, revealing a sidecut. Besides a skin tight pair of white briefs he was bare. 

Yeosang sat down next to him and apart from a short glance from the men who were still immersed in their discussion, he was ignored. The escort next to him didn’t look at him, not breaking the character of the passive, decorative role he was supposed to be playing. Yeosang carefully placed his forefinger on the man’s jaw, turning his head in his direction to make him look at him. The first thing Yeosang noticed were his beautiful, sparkly eyes, followed by the slope of his elegant nose and his full lips. Another thing Yesoang didn’t fail to notice was how the man’s eyes trailed over his face, checking him out as well. 

After a few seconds of intense staring, Yeosang broke eye contact and dropped his hand, reaching out to pluck one of the grapes off the plate. When he looked at the escort again, he was pleasantly surprised to see that the man was still watching him. Yeosang brought his hand up and held the grape to the man’s lips. He allowed Yeosang to feed him, opening his mouth to let him pop the fruit in his mouth. Yeosang watched in fascination as the man chewed, grabbing another grape to feed him with. This time the man’s tongue came in contact with Yeosang’s fingertips and he also closed his lips around them for a split second before he pulled back to eat it, still looking at Yeosang from beneath his lashes.

Swallowing dryly, Yeosang took a strawberry off the plate. This time, however, the escort only took a small bite, taking the liberty to bring his own hand up, wrapping his fingers around Yeosang’s wrist to push the rest of the fruit against his mouth. Yeosang opened up obediently and once both of them had swallowed, Yeosang asked, “What’s your name?”

“Seonghwa,” the man replied, his voice smooth like honey. “Will you also tell me your name?”

Nobody here had the obligation to reveal their names to each other, neither the people who worked at this event nor the guests. Some even chose to go by nicknames to keep their identity a secret, but Yeosang wasn’t the secretive type. After all, discretion was important in this type of establishment. What happened here, stayed here. Not even phones were allowed, however, surveillance cameras were installed everywhere as a safety precaution. 

“I’m Yeosang,” he introduced himself and Seonghwa placed Yeosang’s hand that he still had a grip on on his thigh, where Yeosang stroked his exposed skin with his thumb before he asked, “May I kiss you?”

Seonghwa leaned in until his face was right in front of Yeosang’s. “Yes,” he breathed against Yeosang’s mouth and waited for Yeosang to close the remaining distance between them. The kiss started out slow and soft, the two of them just getting acquainted with each other for a while. Their noses bumped against each other when they broke apart to take a breath. 

“Are you interested in looking for a room with me?” Yeosang asked against Seonghwa’s mouth. 

Seonghwa teasingly licked Yeosang’s bottom lip before he pulled back, grinning in satisfaction as Yeosang subconsciously attempted to chase his mouth. He grabbed Yeosang’s hand and said, “Let’s go.”

Which is how they ended up in a bedroom with a spacious bed, Seonghwa pushed up against the dark door as Yeosang kissed him breathless. His hands had pretty quickly found Yeosang’s ass, squeezing it through the fabric of his slacks, whereas Yeosang had his hands pressed to the door, effectively keeping Seonghwa in place. Now there was nothing unhurried about the kiss. Their tongues were touching more often than not and combined with the way Seonghwa was grabbing his ass, Yeosang could already feel himself getting hard. And judging from the increasing hardness against his front he wasn’t the only one. 

When Seonghwa sucked on the tip of Yeosang’s tongue, Yeosang couldn’t help but moan into the kiss. Once they took a break from their passionate make-out session, Yeosang’s gaze was drawn to Seonghwa’s mouth, which was red and slick with spit. “God, your lips are so beautiful,” slipped out before his brain-to-mouth filter could stop him.

“Yeah?” Seonghwa asked, clearly pleased with the compliment. “Want them around your cock?” One of his hands travelled to Yeosang’s front and teasingly rubbed him.

“Fuck,” Yeosang replied, feeling slightly breathless already. “I’d like that.”

Seonghwa placed his hands on Yeosang’s chest and gave him one more kiss before he lightly pushed at his chest. Yeosang stepped back and Seonghwa lay down on the bed, lying on his back, one leg bent and his head hanging over the edge. 

“What are you waiting for?” he asked, motioning towards the bowl standing on the bedside table. Yeosang went over, picking a condom that had something like “sweet strawberry” printed on the wrapper. Surely the better choice for oral sex. Then, he opened the drawer and took out a bottle of lubricant, which he threw on the bed next to Seonghwa, who had lifted his head to watch Yeosang with lidded eyes.

While Yeosang walked towards the edge of the bed, he pulled down the zipper of his slacks, taking his dick out and stroking it to full hardness before he carefully put the condom on, letting the wrapper fall onto the floor because he honestly couldn’t bring himself to care about keeping the room tidy when there was the prospect of this man’s wonderful lips wrapped around his cock. Seonghwa reached out to tug Yeosang closer by his hamstrings, his mouth falling open for him. “If it gets too much pinch me or something like that, alright?” Yeosang told him.

“Sure,” Seonghwa smiled. It looked incredibly lopsided upside down, but Yeosang smiled back anyway. Seonghwa parted his lips once more and this time, Yeosang accepted the invitation and stepped close enough to tentatively push the tip of his erection into Seonghwa’s mouth, relishing in the warmth it had to offer. Seonghwa circled the head with his tongue, then drew some random patterns on it and Yeosang groaned, pushing his hips forward to get more of Seonghwa’s promising, wet mouth on him, beginning to thrust shallowly.

Seonghwa kept his jaw loose and because he still had his hands on the backs of Yeosang’s thighs, he took the liberty to pull him even closer, effectively making Yeosang hit the back of his throat. Only then did he let his hands fall away, casually placing them on his abdomen instead. Yeosang got the hint and quit testing the waters, starting to move his hips a little bit more enthusiastically. He was impressed by the lack of aggressive choking and gagging on Seonghwa’s part. A true professional, through and through, he thought and lightly ran his fingers over Seonghwa’s neck, tracing his Adam’s apple while Yeosang languidly fucked his mouth. 

When Seonghwa started moaning on top of the tiny noises he made whenever Yeosang went particularly deep, Yeosang couldn’t help but groan at the added sensation and when he noticed that Seonghwa had pushed the fabric of his briefs down and was stroking his cock, he almost came right then. The fact that the escort was getting off on this turned him on to no end. He pulled out, a string of spit connecting Seonghwa’s mouth to his penis. Only now did Yeosang realize that Seonghwa was panting, and that he himself was also feeling a little breathless. 

“May I fuck you?” Yeosang asked, sounding as breathless as he felt.

“Oh, you certainly may,” Seonghwa replied, his voice appearing huskier than before. 

Seonghwa sat up, shooting Yeosang an award-winning smile as he tugged his briefs off entirely, reaching out to grab a new condom from the bowl before comfortably lying down with his head on a plush pillow. Must be a relief for his neck, Yeosang thought, but his thought process was promptly interrupted when Seonghwa pulled his legs towards his chest, showing off a sparkly butt plug. Yeosang’s mouth fell open and he stared dumbly. 

“Come here,” Seonghwa encouraged him. Yeosang’s dick twitched at the sight of the man on the bed and he almost stumbled as he struggled to rid himself of his clothes as quickly as humanly possible, removing the strawberry flavoured condom and carelessly dropping it.

Seonghwa’s gaze on him was heavy as Yeosang kneeled between the man’s spread legs. As he took the wrapper from him, he noticed how pretty Seonghwa’s hands were and immediately imagined them around his cock. Maybe later, Yeosang told himself as he rolled the new condom over his length and watched as Seonghwa pulled the decently sized plug out of his opening and put it on the bedside table. 

Right now, the thought of being inside of him was much more appealing than anything else, but maybe the way he was still staring at Seongwha’s hand made his intentions obvious enough because the escort took matters into his own hands and reached for the lube, squeezing a considerate amount of the viscous liquid into his palm before he slicked Yeosang up and, yeah, his hand really did look wonderful as it stroked him. 

Once he deemed Yeosang sufficiently slick, Seonghwa simply wiped his hand on the soft, white sheets before he placed both of his hands on his butt cheeks, pulling at them to expose his glistening rim before he unexpectedly inserted three fingers all at once. Yeosang watched in fascination as they disappeared into him with ease and was eager to replace them with his throbbing erection. “Let me take you,” he requested and stroked the backs of Seonghwa’s thighs. 

The man removed his fingers and told Yeosang, “Go ahead.” 

Without any hesitation, Yeosang lowered his body down on top of Seonghwa, positioning the tip of his cock at his entrance and when he breached it, he grabbed Seonghwa’s thighs, pushing them farther apart before he slid in inch by inch, until he was buried to the hilt. Seonghwa’s eyelashes fluttered prettily and a sweet blush decorated his cheeks. He felt so pliant under Yeosang, he just couldn’t resist the temptation to pull out halfway just to thrust back inside roughly. Seonghwa’s mouth fell open on a quiet gasp and his hands landed on Yeosang’s ass again, grabbing the flesh. Yeosang groaned in pleasure and started rocking into Seonghwa at a steady pace, his movements unhurried yet powerful, Seonghwa attempting to push him even deeper with the grasp he had on his butt. 

Honestly, with the way Seonghwa’s body felt, hot and tight, muscles squeezing him relentlessly although he had been thoroughly prepared and stretched out before Yeosang started penetrating him, Yeosang didn’t want to move too fast lest he ended up coming embarrassingly quickly. 

Suddenly, Seonghwa’s fingers started tracing Yeosang’s sides, which made Yeosang squirm, so he spontaneously clutched Seonghwa’s wrists, pinning them beside his head. Seonghwa looked at him, both surprise and amusement evident on his face. “I’m ticklish,” Yeosang explained somewhat sheepishly, although he guessed that much was obvious. 

“It’s alright, I don’t mind being held down,” Seonghwa admitted and licked his lips, deliberate and slow. Yeosang tightened his hold on Seonghwa’s wrists and started moving his hips more rapidly, the room quiet apart from the sounds of skin meeting skin, little gasps and moans. Seonghwa’s breathy moans were music to Yeosang’s ears and because he was self-indulgent, he wanted to draw more of these noises from Seonghwa’s lips, which is why he ended up releasing one of his wrists, his hand instead tracing Seonghwa’s jaw, his collarbone and finally his nipple. He played with it until it was hard and when Yeosang tweaked it meanly, Seonghwa whimpered. 

Yeosang swallowed the sound, pressing his mouth to Seonghwa’s, which tasted faintly like artificial strawberries, pushing his tongue inside unceremoniously. Seonghwa reciprocated the kiss and started wriggling around, attempting to meet Yeosang’s thrusts, but he couldn’t really move in this position, so he quickly gave up and just continued lying there, willing and beautiful, wrapping a leg around Yeosang’s waist.

Yeosang traced his defined abdominal muscles before he wrapped a hand around his cock that—to Yeosang’s satisfaction—was rock hard and already leaking. He sucked Seonghwa’s bottom lip into his mouth at the same time he started stroking him sloppily, gnawing on it lightly before he pulled away entirely, Seonghwa’s lips remaining parted. 

Pleasure consumed Yeosang’s body and mind and when Seonghwa came over Yeosang’s hand, his body clenching around Yeosang, he followed suit, coming with a deep moan. Yeosang’s grip on Seonghwa had loosened and once Seonghwa had regained his composure, he flipped the two of them around, lying down on top of Yeosang, whose softening dick slipped out of him in the process. Seonghwa licked a stripe up his neck and whispered in his ear, “Are you up for another round?”

Yeosang was glad the night was still young because he was sure this was going to take a while.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave kudos and a comment if you liked this!
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/myHysteria)


End file.
